Belly Dancing one shot bella edard lemon
by Arashi-Kuroudo
Summary: Bella learns how to belly dance just for Edward d shes gonna show him what shes got....Things get hot and heavy lemon smut whatever its yummy!


I had been taking classes for months now, trying to learn Belly Dancing for my Edward, my beautiful Edward. He was mine and I was his. We loved each other and that's all that matters. Well about 6 months ago I gave him my virginity and ever since then we were even more in love, if it were possible. I was trying to learn Belly Dancing so I could make him want me even more, and I had to admit I was pretty good at it if I say so myself. I was setting up the room for when Edward came home from his drive with Jasper. I had Belly Dancing music playing and candles all round the room were lit. I changed the bed spread to gold and red silk. I had on a skimpy outfit to belly dance in and then I heard a car pulling into the long driveway. I tip toed into the bathroom trying not to jingle the bells on the skirt. I heard him walk in the front door and I knew Jasper went out to hunt for the weekend, Alice was shopping, Carlisle and Esme were on a vacation and Rosalie and Emmet were on there 100th honeymoon. All in all we had the house to ourselves. He walked into our bedroom and called my name

"Bella, are you here?"

I walked out of the Bathroom in my outfit. I saw his eyes get wide.

"Bella what is this?"

I walked up to him and pushed him down on the bed, I crawled over him and kissed him roughly, I pulled away put my finger over my lips and whispered "Shh"

I got off the bed and a new song started. I turned around then started to do a hip roll slowly side to side and in figure eights. I did a sexy dance for him and at every major hip thrust in my dance I would take off a piece of clothing and soon I was in nothing but red lacy bra and red boy shorts.

"You remembered," he whispered in my ear as I crawled over his fully clothed body. Edward told me he liked boy shorts on me more because they made me cuter.

"Did you like my dance?" I asked him as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"I _loved _it, but what made you want to do it?"

"I remembered how much you loved belly dancing so I wanted to learn it for you." I kissed his collarbone and he moaned.

I knew I was driving him crazy and I loved it. I was in control and I planned to keep it that way. I pulled off his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt. I took it off and pulled down his pants.

"Now we're even," I whispered in his ear.

He laughed and tried to roll on top of me. I pushed him down and said "No, I'm in control tonight."

He didn't look to happy but he complied. I slowly took off my bra and dropped it to the floor. He stared in awe at my perfect C sized boobs. He sat up to nip at them but I said "Nope your going to watch me tonight, I'm gonna play with my self and touch you but you can't touch yourself or me all you can do is sit and watch.

He shook his head and replied "I'll try my best to control myself but you know how you make me, I just can't help it sometimes."

I licked his cheek I understood. He does it to me every second of the day.

I slowly started to rub and pinch my nipples. I moaned loudly and I saw the little bulge in his pants get huge. I loved to make him horny. I was wet and I knew he could feel it as well as he could smell it. I took my underwear off and slung them across the room. I took two of my fingers and started to rub my clit. Then I put them in my hole and started to finger fuck myself. Soon I orgasmed and I licked off one of my fingers; I saw the tortured look on Edwards face and gave in.

I held out my finger and he took it in his mouth and sucked on it. He slowly moved his hand down to my soaked pussy and started rubbing. I swatted him away.

He looked so hurt when he said "You don't want me?"

"Remember what I said Edward, you can look but don't touch" I said with a smirk.

He nodded his head and told me he would behave.

I pulled down his boxers to reveal his long thick juicy dick. He was 9 inches big and just perfect for me.

I licked my lips and he laughed. "Eager much" he said with a grin.

He was going to pay for that. I took his dick and rubbed it against my pussy. He growled.

"This isn't fair your fun is over Bella!"

He flipped me over and bit my nipple hard. I moaned so loud I thought Rosalie and Emmet would hear it all the way in Japan.

He started to lick them and tease me. I was getting pay back.

He slowly put just the head of his dick into me. I arched my back wanting more.

"Do you want me inside you?" he asked

"Yes I want you inside me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Are you sure?" He pushed a little more into me.

"Yes I'm sure!" I was clawing into his back at this point as if it would do any good.

"I don't think you are" he whispered

"I want your rock hard dick all the way in my soaking wet pussy!"

That was all I got out of my mouth before he shoved his dick all the way inside me. I gasped and screamed he knew just how to make me do it.

He went hard and fast he was moaning my name like crazy and all I was doing was laying there. He licked my boobs again and I was so happy just to be where I was because to me this was heaven. He flipped over so I was on top and I began to bounce up and down. He was screaming so I decided to try a new trick I read about. When I went down I went down fast but when I came up I clenched all my muscles and pulled up slowly. He moaned the loudest I had ever heard…I knew he liked it. I kept doing this and started to suck on his nipples. I bit, sucked, licked everything to make him happy. I started to bounce the fastest I could. I was almost there.

"Bella please, more I need to do it," he was whining, I liked this "oh god Bella please this is torture!"

I leaned down to his ear and slowed my pace and whispered "I know"

He flipped me over and started to pound into me. I was shaking from pleasure. Then I felt it, what I was waiting for. Then I felt his warm liquids fill me. It was the most amazing feeling in the world!

He pulled out of me and continued to kiss me. I slowly snaked my hand down to his dick and started to stroke him. He pulled me away and said,

"Later"

We got dressed and went downstairs to a house full of vampires.

I heard Emmet chuckle then say "Sounds like you two were having fun."

Everyone laughed. I hid in Edwards chest, if I could of blushed I would have. But I instantly felt better when I heard him whisper in my er

"I loved it , we should do it again sometime"

I couldn't wait.


End file.
